headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Azazel
| aliases = Yellow-eyed-demon | continuity = Supernatural | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Hell; Lawrence, Kansas | known relatives = Meg Masters ("daughter"); Tom ("son") | born = | died = 2006 | 1st appearance = Supernatural: Pilot | actor = Jeffrey Dean Morgan Lindsey McKeon Fredric Lehne Christopher B. MacCabe Mitch Pileggi Rob LaBelle }} Azazel, often referred to as the "Yellow-eyed-demon", is a major antagonist on the CW Network television series Supernatural. In the internal mythology of the series, demons take possession of human host bodies, or "meat suits", and as such, the character of Azazel has been played by multiple actors. He has been played by Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Lindsey McKeon, Fredric Lehne, Christopher B. MacCabe, Mitch Pileggi and Rob LaBelle. Azazel first appeared in the very beginning of the series' pilot episode, and has made numerous appearances throughout seasons one and two and a flashback episode, "In the Beginning", in season four. Biography "In the Beginning" "Pilot" In 1983, Azazel came to the nursery of the Winchester family home in Lawrence, Kansas. There, he fed the infant Sam Winchester a drop of his blood, infecting him with his demonic essence, thus paving the way towards forging Sam into an agent of prophecy who would one day be fated to loose Luficer upon the Earth. Sam's mother, Mary Winchester, interrupted the process and Azazel killed her by elevating her body to the ceiling and setting it and the rest of the house on fire. Her husband John managed to escape with the children, but the incident sparked a lifelong obsession with tracking down the demon who murdered his wife. ("Pilot") "Salvation" "Devil's Trap" Through his "children", Meg Masters and Tom, Azazel learned about the existence of a mystical Colt handgun that could fire special bullets that could kill demons. Further, he knew that the Winchesters were in possession of the Colt and needed to get it away from them. He eventually captured John and had him taken to the Sunrise Apartments complex where he took possession of him. John didn't have the Colt however, and Sam and Dean managed to rescue him from his demon captors without realizing that Azazel was now possessing him. Once the brothers realized that Azazel was inside their father, Sam shot him in the leg with the Colt, which ultimately forced Azazel to abandon his body. ("Devil's Trap") "In My Time of Dying" "All Hell Breaks Loose" "Lucifer Rising" "Exile on Main St." Having only recently been resurrected after spending some time in Hell, Dean Winchester was plagued with intense visions and hallucinations. One of these images involved Azazel attacking him, but in the vision, the demon was driven off when Sam plowed through him with the Impala. ("Exile on Main St.") Notes & Trivia * The character of Azazel was created by series developer Eric Kripke and writer David Nutter. * The name Azazel is taken from a mythological supernatural being in Hebrew religious lore. * In "Exile on Main St.", Azazel appears as an illusion in Dean's mind only. Related pages * Azazel/Appearances See also External Links * * Azazel at Wikipedia * Azazel at the Supernatural Wiki References ---- Category:2006 character deaths Category:Characters who are shot to death